


Podfic Big Bang (art) : Castle, read by itachitachi

by yue_ix



Series: Castle (the rules by which we live) fanworks [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: podficbigbang, Consensual Violence, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Leather Kink, M/M, Podfic Available, Whipping, fanwork of fanwork of fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin knows that getting off fastest when he’s got some BDSM porno playing loud on the computer doesn’t mean he’d really like to be that bloke, gagged and bent over and bound. Right?" The podfic cover art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic Big Bang (art) : Castle, read by itachitachi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [podfic: Castle (the rules by which we live)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3423) by (read by) itachitachi. 



> One character has visible fresh whip marks, though nothing bloody.
> 
> This is second time I get the pleasure of illustrating this content, where the first time was for the posting of the text for last year's Merlin Big Bang Whizzbangpop, and this time is for the Podfic Big Bang. While both art were created to match, they are meant to be distinct in that they aren't based on the same interpretation and performances. This is a fanwork of a fanwork of a fanwork, and exploring those differences was fun. Thank you, Itachitachi, for your new vision and support. ♥

Cover:

Full view:

Lineart done on Manga Studio (4), colouring done on Photoshop (7).

 **Download as MP3 or M4B:** originally posted [here](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/8463.html) for [podficbigbang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/) 2010-2011. Please leave feedback to all contributors of this big project. ^__^


End file.
